The Multiverse Hotel
The Multiverse Hotel is a Sandbox/Casual RP that is considered non-canonical to the Convergence Universe. The events of the RP more-or-less take place after the events of The Ultimate Game. It can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-multiverse-hotel.118501/ here].''' Plot Across all of time and space exists a resort beyond your wildest dreams. Whoever you are, and wherever you come from, you've seen this hotel advertised; nearly all worlds in the multiverse have access to it via nexus portals, hence it's name. Founded by The Mira-Curtiss Partnership, The Multiverse Hotel facilities includes the latest in technologies, unlimited tastefully appointed and generously spaced guest rooms, a full service dining hall, a lounge, a night club, sparring area, water park, shopping area, garden, art gallery, and much more. This hotel has something for everyone, complete with a multitude of Prinny servants available to take care of any and every need the guests may have. They will also assist in the immediate repair of any damaged areas; no distruction or mess will be visible for long. Whether you've decided to come here for a business trip, vacation, or other purposes, you can be assured of having an extraordinary out of this world experience. Billions of people walk through the doors of this hotel every year. Every one of them is on a journey. Every one of them has a story to tell. What will yours be? Locations '''The Nexus Our hotel contains it's very own Nexus room, complete with working portals. Most of the guests who arrive at our fine establishment use nexus portals from their own worlds, which are connected to our portals, to take themselves instantly to the hotel. Our nexus technology is safe, efficient, and as easy as walking from one room to the next. The Velvet Dining Hall Come, come one and all! From filthy peasants, graceful troubadours, bold knights, and wise kings, we welcome one and all to our halls! Meats and wines greet you, for the fairest of prices, and enjoy the company of our lovely symphonies! With a respectful maid service and skilled jesters to amuse customers, The Velvet Dining Hall offers a variety of amusements for their guests. Weekends we offer special dishes that are worth to absolutely die for, with such examples including "Classic" honey rolls with every entree' and the King's Wine! Also, for any lovebirds out there, we offer our renowned "Red and Purple Wedding" celebration! So come on down, bring the family, and enjoy our lavish halls, with not a single soul to hear! The Flux For those seeing to get their groove on, relax at a the bar, or simply chill after a long day visit our Flux Night Club. This club, a near perfect replica of the one found upon the famous Citadel, has been constructed with the finest sound systems known to the multiverse and is decorated with a cascade of beautiful, neon lights for your enjoyment. The club is open for guests to visit twenty-four hours a day, with live entertainment including musicians, stand-up comedians, and karaoke provided for you every day from 8pm until midnight. Splash Zone Get set to get wet in the Multiverse Hotel's famous Splash Zone indoor water park! It's fun for the whole family, and open every day from 8am until 11pm! If you like small water slides, try our green water slide that's easy for beginners. Our medium sized slide is our blue slide, which is also a world of fun! Lastly, if your up for a thrilling, fast-paced slide give our yellow slide a try! This water park also has a kiddie pool, a public swimming pool, a raft ride, a wave pool, a lazy river--which pushes those swimming in it along with a gentle current, a public hot tub, and an adults only hot tub. Life guards are always on staff so if you have any questions or need any assistance, you're most welcome to speak to one of them. Sparring Arena Fancy yourself as the rough, tough fighting type? Then come visit the Multiverse Hotel's Sparring Arena! This arena comes equipped with the latest in battle simulation technology. Choose from thousands of holographic backdrops like jungle terrain, snowy terrain, cities, mountain cliffs, and many more to be projected on the walls around the arena, creating for unique fighting environments. You many also select weather elements such as rain, snow, sleet, hail, and wind to create a more challenging situation during your matches. Don't have a sparring partner? No problem! Our arena comes equipped with holographic data creatures you may face, ranging in difficulty from a beginners level to more advanced levels. We also have practice weapons such as firearms, swords, knives, bows, and much more! Remember, no weapons you borrow are allowed to be taken outside of the arena. Multiverse Hotel Gift Shop What would a hotel be without a gift shop?! Come browse our fine selection of items for modest prices down at the Multiverse Hotel's Gift Shop! Our selection of items consists of apparel, footwear, swimwear, jewellery, knick-knacks, artwork, toys, snack items, and much much more. These products have been collected from all across the multiverse from different locations and time periods for your enjoyment. We also make custom t-shirts and jewellery which can be designed to say whatever you might like. So come down to the gift shop today and browse our unique assortment! The Kitchen The Multiverse Hotel's spacious kitchen is designed especially to resemble the cooking area found in Lara Croft's very own manor. Chefs can be seen entering and exiting the room all throughout the day, preparing delectable meals for their customers waiting in the Dining hall. While the kitchen shoots for a look of simple elegance there is no shortage of food or highly advanced technology to be found inside. It's equipped with a walk in freezer, refrigerator, and many other highly advanced appliances to make cooking not only a breeze, but enjoyable too! The Gardens Tired of being cooped up inside all day? Not a problem! All registered hotel guests are welcome to visit our unique gardens modelled after the wondrous display found upon the famous paradise planet Apalapucia. Our gardens are filled with many species of flowers, trees, bushes, and other plants found all throughout the multiverse. This large garden also contains, but is not limited to, fountains, decorative statues, picnic tables, and hedge mazes. If the historical facts about the plants interest you, we even have tour guides available to explain the facts and information behind every plant our garden contains. Game Room / Bar This room has all sorts of games, whether it is tabletop, arcade, video games, or more! The game room is designed to be comfortable, meaning you can enjoy gaming without getting tired. Need a refreshment? Don't worry! The baristas can serve you snacks or drinks! Closed off Wing This wing of the Hotel was closed off a while back due to a series of murders. The people in the wing, were trapped. Including the killer. Some died, some escaped (somehow) and others went mad. The hotel wants to open it to those who want to try their luck at survival, or to those who just want to explore. The mad ones are still alive (somehow.) and they say it's haunted. The ghosts are mostly harmless. Except for the one of the killer. But you don't believe in ghosts, right? Art Gallery Are you an art devotee? If that’s the case, visit our hotel’s famous art gallery. It’s free for all registered guests. Our selection has been procured from all across time and space for your viewing pleasure. We have works of art ranging from the beginning of time to the far future including paintings, sculptures, vases, and many other works of art--including replicas of a few famous pieces. We also have several curators and professional art tour guides on staff to assist you with anything you may need. Tours start at noon and last until 8pm. Come visit our art gallery today! THE INDOOR GYM SO YOU WANNA WORK OUT? YOU WANNA LOSE SOME WEIGHT CUZ YOU'RE OVERWEIGHT? WE HAVE A PROGRAM THAT WILL BURN OFF THAT WEIGHT FASTER THEN THAT STUPID INSANITY DVD WORKOUT! INSTEAD OF 60 DAYS, WE ONLY HAVE 1 DAY. ARE YOU READY FOR ALL THE WORLDS' MOST EASIEST WORKOUT?!?! OR ARE YOU WILLING TO PUT EXTRA TIME TO GETTING BETTER ABS?!?!? The Grand Ballrooms These rooms can be used for any event. Be it a ball, a Conference, or a party. They come in all different forms. From a Sports stadium, to the Roman Coliseum. Their uses range from hosting whole conferences of people from the Multiverse, to a War Room during times of conflict in a world, or even just a large dance. No matter the event, be it War, meeting, conference, or Comic-Con, the Grand Ballrooms are the perfect places to hold them. Conference Center Are you and your business looking for the perfect place to host a meeting? Are you a big business, but not large enough to have a meeting in our Grand Ballroom? Then look no further than our Luxury Conference Center! Outfitted with tables and projectors, and even roll out things for those not that technologically advanced. We have Catering tables, and eating tables, and then we also have Meeting tables for when your group all wants to gather around one table instead of sit separately. All Conference rooms come fully stocked with everything you require to host a full on meeting. Notable/Memorable Moments * The Masquerade Ball is thrown * Christmas arrived at the hotel Trivia * Though the hotel is a canonical location within the universe, the events of this RP are considered non-canon. Category:Casual RPs Category:The Multiverse Hotel Category:Non-Canon Material